


Darcy's Rules for Life

by Toshiba01



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1563707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshiba01/pseuds/Toshiba01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.<br/>Please feel free to add new rules in the comments or message me with more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darcy's Rules for Life

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble about Darcy and her life as a scientist-wrangler.

Darcy's Rules for Life

 

N.B.: The following are subject to change without advance notice or in the event of another fucking alien invasion before coffee.

1\. The Ipod is sacred as are its playlists. Agent Coulson shall forever be known as "The Demon Prince of Jack-Booted Thugs  
(also thieves.)"

2\. The Taser is a necessary life-force. (Just ask Thor.)

3\. Coffee is a daily necessity, after oxygen, before Jane.

4\. Scientists should not be left unsupervised with power sources or anything flammable (unless DUM-E) is around.)

5\. In the event of universe inversion, kiss the nearest subordinate. (This is the one instance when this will not be deemed   
sexual harassment.)

6\. Jane will shower, eat, and sleep as deemed necessary (not by her.)

7\. The same applies to Tony who should know that DUM-E's code has been altered to tell him that Tony's failure  
to do the above within a given time period means Tony is on fire and should be treated accordingly.

8\. Even if SHIELD is no more, the lab assistant is still in charge. (She wasn't getting paid anyway.)

9\. All unattended spies or soldiers may be sold as slaves.

10\. All forms of bribery will be thoughtfully considered.


End file.
